


Sweet and slowly

by Helpless04



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Flirting, Blanca is a gentleman, Drunken Confessions, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Swearing, Yeet is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless04/pseuds/Helpless04
Summary: Yut Lung has really special plans for his 21 birthday, could he finally get the respect he wants as a real man?





	Sweet and slowly

The celebration of Yut Lung's 21st birthday was over and midnight numbers were already on the clock after his last speech.

All the guests were quietly leaving the elegant hall of his mansion, still marching with their carnival masks placed on their faces, the theme had been the extravagance and exquisiteness of Venice, it had been a beautiful and emotional ceremony.

Although most of the guests were too drunk to maintain their dignity or remember that they had come to celebrate. The elegant Chinese man didn't mind actually.

He was at the door, dismissing each of them with a feigned smile. All this had been more a protocol and image cleaning than a personal celebration, but if he wanted to re-direct his life, it was the first step. Even knowing that he could not help feeling incredibly alone in the enormous house. Of all the guests, there was only one he wanted to see at that moment, but he wasn't feeling exactly brave about the conversation that he so desperately wanted to have.

"It was a pleasure, Mister." Said a male voice. Saying goodbye 

That voice, Yut Lung had recognized him immediately even throught the golden-ivory colored mask. Just by hearing his soft whisper was enough to remember the owner that voice, so deep and gentle, that he loved so much.

Yut lung took his hand, stopping his walk, clinging urgently to his knuckles, surprising the man who just smiled softly and patiently got closer to him.

"There's something I can do for you, Mister?" The big man looked at him, taking off his mask for a few seconds, kissing his hand as a greeting.

"Follow me, now," the younger ordered, trying to make the tremor in his voice not as obvious as he felt it.

"As you wish." He said smiling, his beloved bossy inner boy was showing again. It was nostalgic to surrender before him.n

Yut lung walked apparently confidently upon his room, his legs carefully sliding with elegance through his golden-red dress, feeling his fingers interwind with Blanca's ones. He was a complete nervous mess, but he wasn't going to show it.

They arrived in an elegant room, an unknown one for Blanca. Yut lung's new bedroom.

It was beautiful, a true luxury and tribute to good taste. Chinese culture represented as the warm and bright palette, full of gorgeous textures and wild dragon's draws.

Yut tried to stay sit, pretending to chill, finally deciding to elegantly lay on a couch, showing his slim beautiful legs to the older man.

"Have a sit, please."  
"You definitely grow up in this five years. Those long legs are using the place in the showcase they deserve, don't mind me," He said winking him lovingly, sitting in front of him. "It's been a while since I stayed in your room."  
"You should come whenever you want. I'll welcome you anytime." He said tangling his hair between his fingers.  
"Bold to say it, Mister. Can you maintain that promise?"  
"Champagne, Blanca?" Yut-Lung asked blushing, showing a prepared cocktail.  
"No, thank you."  
"Your loss." The long-haired man said, drinking fast an entire glass looking for his bold temper, as his lungs were about to fail if he keeps talking.

"May I know why I have the pleasure to be invited to your room on your birthday, Mister? It's already past midnight. Cinderella's spell won't last."

"This is the day I finally become a man in law's eyes. Every country." Yut voice sounded deep, secure. Manly and velvety.

"Congratulations, Mister. But I still don't understand why you insisted to take me here, alone." The Russian marked out severely, slightly looking nervious at the huge bed beside him.

"Is a private room." The beautiful purple eyes trembled in anticipation, he was burning inside.

"I noticed it."

"We can do private things." He tried. Blushing lovingly. 

"What's on your mind, Mister? You're especially sensitive today."

"I wanted to present myself as a man before you."

"Pardon me?"

"I can officially be your lover without the eyes of the world judging you" He offered, walking slowly to Blanca. Sliding his dress until his waist. Revealing his pale skin and flustered pink nipples to the older one. He was an atractive young man, slim and beautiful, a true masterpiece of manliness and elegance. 

"May you forgive me, Mister. But I don't need a lover. And the eyes of the world has never been a problem for me. I take what I want." Blanca's hands rested on his hips, caressing the only clothed part of him as a delicate treasure. His lips dangerously close to the younger's chest.

"I see."

"I'm thankful."

"I see a liar. A lonely, beautiful one." Yut legs walked in a depredator way across the room, sliding from Blanca's touch. Gliding a champagne glass in his delicate fingers, swinging his legs and shoulders in a hypnotic motion.

"Excuse me, Mister. But I-"

"I know why you prefer "chocolate skin" girls." He said with disgust on his voice. "I know you're not a fetishist."

"Oh, do you?" The older one mocked, affectionately laughing.

"Natasha" If the Chinese voice could stab, Blanca would be dead.

The assassin pressed his teeth together, pushing anger to the back of his soul, Yut lung was drunk after the party, he kndw it.

"You keep rejecting women who remember you her skin..."

"Mister, that's..."

"You have no longer any serious lover since her, but you still possess a morality ambiguous, loving heart after all."

"Do I?"

"Yes, I can see your desperation to save others. Pain has blinded you enough to scape on occasions since I see."

Blanca opened his mouth.

"But I am no woman, Blanca. I won't summon her ghost by loving you."

"Mister, you're already drunk. You should go to sleep."

"Then take me," He said coming back eagerly to him, pressing his whole weight back on Blanca's crotch, hugging his entire body with naughty slippery hands, as a hungry constrictor snake. Sitting seductively on his lap. Slowly grinding his hips together. Feeling his response in a single twitch of that voluminous bulge.

"You still can walk to your room, Mister. Aren't you the one who doesn't want to be treated like a spoiled child?" Blanca's hand trembled slightly, trying to pull the man off him, making the grinder heavier.

Yut moaned softly in his ear. Smiling against the warm skin. "You aren't that innocent. Sergei. You know what I mean" He whispered. Kissing his neck feverishly, while his hands undid some buttons slowly, partially impulsed by alcohol.

"I am not, yes." He tried, pathetically wanting to keep control and not moan on the skilled touch.

"Then what is stopping you from loving me good?" He murmured against the warm skin of his throat, giving a loving long, wet lick.

"We're not lovers and you're drunk. You can't consent to anyone like this." Blanca tried to pull the helpless man. But he hugged his neck seductively, lightly kissing his jaw, sucking love marks there.

"You had seen me worse, and no one cared about my consent before."

"But I do. Mister" The dark blue-eyed man said sadly. "The answer is still no."

"Why? You said we were unloved, unloving. But I think that isn't a dead game. Give me a chance." Yut whispered, his voice hurt and shy. "Please..."

"I didn't knew you begged...Mister."

"I don't."

"You're young. Mister, you're so. So young." Blanca's fingers grabbed the porcelain skin of his cheeks and his thumb effectively brushed his lips.

"But I am no child. Not anymore." He said lightly caressing the older one's chest, kissing his finger. The fainting touch making him shiver.

"Age is just a number Mister, you may be legally an adult. But your hurt soul is still a child's cry. You're vulnerable and I'm no abuser." 

"Bullshit! If you don't think I'm attractive just say it. If I'm so disgusting just leave!" He screamed feeling pain and shame invading his heart. Slamming his fist against the couch surface besides Blanca.

Blanca stayed calm a few seconds, meditating, looking straight at the man's eyes.

"You're showing me that I'm right. I'm not a toy for you to play. I am no land for you to obtain, Mister. A lover isn't either a therapist. You need to heal, not to have a relationship. You need to love yourself. You're so precious. But you still can't see it."

Yut teeth collide one on each other.

"Then what the fuck do you expect from me, Blanca?" He yelled taking the older one's jacket in both of his fists. "I can heavy drink since I can remember, have sex with men to climb power and kill people. No one stopped me back then, Why suddenly I'm too immature? Why suddenly I can be shattered to pieces but can't love? "

"Because you don't know how." 

"Then show me. Teach me. Blanca, I beg you. Kiss me until I get it."

"Mister, you're young and so, so beautiful. Why would you like an old man like me? I'm not who I used to be. You should love someone who still has hopes and dreams. Someone handsome and refreshing who can give you a new world, a new perspective of love."

"You're not in charge of deciding who I want to love Blanca." Yut tried to walk away from his lap, but the brunette grabbed his hips, sitting him again to prevent his scape.

"Neither you are, love doesn't work that way. Mister. You don't choose."

"If my feelings are that cheap, If my heart is that selfish. Then why? Why my heart aches when you're not with me but I also want you to be happy? I want you to be free, and...If you want I'll give up on you." Silently tears fell by his pale skin. Hiccups invading his small lungs, feeling small and dumb as a child.

" I tried to fight it. I really tried. But I'm not Ash Lynx, for fuck sake. All my life it's been pleasuring others without a hesitation. I wasn't loved or desired. Just an incorrect step and my death were imminent. I enchanted every man in my life until you. Why I can't pleasure you? Because you can see the real me? I can too. I'm no good, I'm selfish, envious, insecure. I'm a poisonous snake who only knows how to ruin people's life."

Blanca's mouth opened in surprise, this beautiful creature was being honest for the first time in a long time, he felt.hurt, but he wasn't displaying a show anymore. He was finally trying to be himself. Hurt and imperfect, but himself after all. His hands reached to his face to guide him near and gently kissed the tears away.

"I can't find any good in my heart even if I'm totally desperate to offer you some of my virtues. I don't know what to do to show you I'm serious about you. I want to change, I want to love. But...but"

Yut breathing give up a few seconds on muscular spams, feeling his soul being shattered by a single confession.

"I can't do it alone..."

"I've been going to therapy...I am no longer the helpless immature killer you knew. I'm...I'm trying to become a better version of myself." He whispered, ashamed by rejection. By dragging his gentle man to his room, by the thought of him actually thinking he could correspond.

"I'm trying to get fixed. Is that enough for you?"

"I don't know Mister. Is enough for you?" Blanca asked, brushing the hair of his face in such a delicate motion that hurt.

"Of course. I'm definitely going serious on me, on you" He tried to sound confident.

The day he had unraveled his heart. That day Yut lung become a real man.

"What a shame, apparently, Mister keep ignoring warnings and I'm a dangerous man." 

"What do yo-"

The oldest man hand's grabbed Yut's face with desperation. Kissing his sadness away from his lips, feeling himself melt in the sweet warmth mouth of the dark-haired man. Brushing hard his lips together in a passionate movement, dragging his waist against his own ribs, needy for his heat. 

Yut legs hugged his hips hungrily, feeling his fingers instinctively caress the soft brunette locks. 

"You aren't the only one who's been restrained. Yut-Lung" He said showering his face with sweet pecks, kissing him gently, even chaste. "You're not the only who's helpless about his feelings." Blanca looked like a thirsty man, pained and weak for his touch. Starving for his kisses.

The slim boy kissed him shyly and fully blushed, feeling his delicate lips swelling slowly by the previous make out. He looked adorable and inexperienced. His iron facade fell completely, making him uncontrollable moan and pant at the feeling of Blanca's tongue on his.

"Blanca...Blanca..." He whispered at the feeling of those strong hands getting his ways under his Chinese dress, touching his thighs and lower back with adoration and patience. 

°

The bigger man just pressed a single kiss in Yut's pectoral, were is heart was located. "So beautiful" 

"And begging to be yours" he whispered helpless. His purple eyes fogged in love, lust. 

"What do you want? Mister?" He asked kissing Yut's tattoo, devouring him with those blue eyes.

"Make love to me, Sergei." He whispered with intense need directly at the man's ear, in a lovestruck flush.

Blanca simply laughed, breaking the spell.

"Okay. I'll love you. But slowly" Blanca stepped away and offered Yut his hand. "So. May you give me the pleasure of a dinner and a deep talk?"

"W-what?" He asked completely shocked, freezed on the couch.

"You can't just date an old man without hearing his horrible boring stories, didn't you? Making love can wait until you're sobber." He said, winking is new lover.

Was that a revenge for the hotel joke? It was five years ago from that!

"B-but...It's my birthday!" He complained ashamed by his obvious boner.

"I can't go that fast, Mister. Didn't you know? My heart is aging. I can't last like before. Do you want your boyfriend to die before our first date?"

"What? Blanca! You're not that old and you know it! Your abs are harder than my skull! BLANCA!" He screamed, trying to cover himself. Looking at the ex KGB running to the door, laughing like a child.

"You must conquer my heart if you want my body. Or Mister only want my body and not my heart? I'm so helpless! Youth is so cruel. Using a poor heartbroken man illusion just to be inside of his pants. I can't believe it" Blanca dramatically put his hand on his forehead and scaped.

"H-hey! Come here! Just keep kissing and caressing me! I already undressed my heart. The next step is my body, isn't it? Blanca I have a problem here! I can't go to a restaurant like this!" He screamed ashamed, feeling his dignity going away with his dick.

"Then we should eat dessert fast, love."


End file.
